After all this time
by grainipiot
Summary: Just a PWP omegaverse, nothing more and nothing less Warning: a/b/o dynamics
1. Chapter 1

« Hmm ? »

Twisted Fate was quietly thinking when a familiarly thick body pressed against his back, thoughts now forgotten as he found himself caged by strong arms around him. If he was surprised, he hid it well, chuckling at the unusual behaviour of his partner, burrying his nose in dark locks without saying a word.

« And what is that for ? » A clear smirk that could even be heard.

« Need you. » Punctuated by a grunt, deep voice that always gave a tiny shiver to the card master.

« Oh~ ? »

Graves huffed, keeping the embrace tight as he scented the other man. _Irresistible bastard_. He leaned to bite the tender flesh of his neck, worrying the skin around the shared mark but he was stopped by his own moan when Twisted Fate grinded back on his clothed erection.

« So quick... already your rut ? » He was now murmuring, breath short because of the handling. _After all this time, it's still as fresh and new_.

« Get back to the inn, so I can have you proper. » The low tone showed how much he needed his omega and couldn't wait more under the sweet teasing.

« Eager~ »

« Shut up and get your ass moving. Now. » Upon his words, he grabbed Twisted Fate's wrist to drag him with hurried footstep.

The latter couldn't help but smile at the cheer want proved by his partner and how much he was going to enjoy everything he had to give.

Once the door of their rented room closed and locked, Graves lost no time and busied himself with undressing the card master, shaky hands making even more difficult. Twisted Fate laughed at the clumsy display and helped him, taking care of the other's clothes after it. In a way, it was satisfaying to see his alpha struggle to keep his instinct down, to wait patiently what his body craved and how it flushed so nicely his face and shoulders.

He pulled the gunman into a kiss, smirking a bit at the desperate answer and tongue lavishing his mouth. Then he guided both of them to the bed, tumbling down on the mattress while maintaining the contact. Twisted Fate parted for air, hand brushing the other's hair. But it couldn't distract the alpha from his need, as he rutted unceremoniously against the body beneath him.

« My, it's not often I see you all bothered and hot like that. » He licked his lips « Want something ? You just have to ask. » Then he freed their cock from their pants, sighing in unison.

« Let me-ah ! let me fuck you. Please »

« Good boy »

He stroked both of them in a loose fist, friction eased by precum then said : « Now, on your back »

Graves did as asked with a certain anticipation and looked at his omega now straddling him like he was made for it. The latter hummed happily, pleased with the sight under him as he felt the light shuddering when he trailed a curious hand on him. They made eye contact and he loved to see this raw desire in these eyes. _Just for me_.

« So ? Wanna take the honors ? » The card master handed the lube but his lover didn't take it, grabbing his waist instead.

« No. Not this time. » He released a trembling breath « Don't want to hurt you. » He kneaded gently his ass, though it couldn't hide well how much he ached for him, the fever getting stronger as time passed.

« Always have to do everything myself. » As he lubed his own hand « But I appreciate your concern. Even if there is no use in worrying. » He gave a quick peck on his lips, a sweet thing reserved to their intimate moments.

Then Twisted Fate started to prepare himself efficiently, used to his own boundaries and it took no time to find his spot, a single brush of it enough to make him moan without restrain. He knew the effect it had on his partner, how much he got off to it and he wasn't disappointed by the ardent gaze on him. A slightly larger finger probbed his now slick hole, nudging with a lot of care and the burn felt _so good_ , a wanton noise resonnated. A bead of precum leaked down his shaft, drawing the attention of the gunman that stroked him at the same pace. He bucked his hips, seeking any kind of relief. The omega took the hint, whimpering at the temporary emptiness then indulged his mate by sinking down in one smooth move that got both groaning. The air was stifling, heavy scents leaving a taste on their tongue. The pace was already quick, not meant to last long. Graves was losing bit by bit his grasp on sanity and the latter just wanted that and knew what to do.

« Malcolm... please... »

A snarl from the alpha was the only warning before he rolled him over, pressing him in the mattress like he wanted to melt in him. The card master could only meet the other's thrusts and try to rock back, his spot deep inside of him sending waves of pleasure like electricity in his veins. Graves was so lost in it, pounding into this welcoming heat, that he didn't reacted to the nails digging in his back and surely leaving a few marks. They were a mess and knew it, kissing each other with abandon, a mix of tongue and lips agonizingly delightful.

« Tobias » And his voice sounded so low and broken, it gave a twinge to the omega, clutching even tighter his lover. A last erratic thrust then the latter climaxed, spilling deep inside the pliant body under him, inhaling his scent in a desperate urge. Twisted Fate felt him shake in their embrace, knot in place and that was the last straw. He clenched hard on the gunman, coming on his stomach as he drowned in bliss.

They lay boneless, mind still foggy in the afterglow but Twisted Fate quickly grew uncomfortable, pinned as he was under the alpha.

« You're heavy, you know that ? »

Graves grumbled but moved, installing them on their side, comfy. The snarky comment wasn't enough to break the mood, the omega nuzzling the latter's neck, seeking the soothing scent. _Smells like gunpowder, like him_. He smiled and leaned to claim his mouth in a loving way.

« Wake me for round 2, okay ? »

Then a last whisper, sleep already getting him : « Love you hotshot »

* * *

Even if he wasn't quite the talker in bed and in life, the outlaw felt the same fond urge and kept him closer : « Love you too »


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh no_

Usually, he was always prepared to any problem. Control through anticipation of all possibilities. But this one was especially annoying, a real pain in the ass.

 _And I forgot it. I forgot my own heat._

The insidious pain, mixed with arousal already drained his energy, making Twisted Fate shake, a light shone of sweet on his skin. He didn't move at all, his thinner frame trapped by the tight embrace of the burly man he considered his lover and partner for life. The single contact was like a slight shock, a shudder running through his skin and it surprised the cardmaster how much he wanted more of it. His body craved the warmth and grinded back to fulfill its own needs, and the mere contact was enough to let out a helpless noise. Maybe it had been a bit too loud, causing the gunman to stir in his sleep and wake up.

« The fuck you're doing ? » He grumbled, voice heavy with sleep as he tried to keep the other man still.

He could tell something was off, from the lack of comprehensible answer and it was confirmed when the omega turned his head just enough to lock gazes, a desperate spark in it. Though it wasn't their first times together, the raw want he saw there took his breath away for a few seconds, to see this man let his protections down was indeed rare and worth it.

« … You're in heat ? »

« Well done, I couldn't have guessed. Now, please don't be an ass and help m- » The snarky remark stopped, remplaced by a long hiss.

The alpha knew Twisted Fate's composure was falling bit by bit, even he hid it with sass so he took the matter in hand, not waiting the end of the sentence. Wandering lower, his hand slipped into the latter's pants and he lowly cursed at the mess he found, probbing with care the wet entrance.

Graves rose and turned his partner on his stomach, taking a short instant to admire the view of the other's back, shoulders flushed. _Gorgeous_. Twisted Fate grew impatient, his urges screaming at him for release as he glanced furiously at the gunman.

« Malcolm, you better move. Now ! »

« You will have what I give you. » Tone clear but it was difficult not to comply to the request of his omega. At the end, he would always provide what he wants and it killed him how much he got it bad for this man.

It surprised the cardmaster to feel the scratch of his lover's beard against his lower back when said man gave a peck there then took off his pants. He couldn't hold back his gasp when the same mouth tried an at-first shy kiss to his most intimate place, clutching his hands in the sheets. Then it came back, an eager tongue exploring him, taking all he could like a starved man. Being held open like this made his feel so vulnerable but yet so much desired and loved and Graves seemed to be enjoying this as much as him, relishing in the litany of curses that made its way out of the other's throat and the taut arch in ecstasy of his spine. The taste wasn't bad, just the taste of flesh and a hint of the typical scent of his mate. _His pleas are way sweeter._ A shaky hand gripped his hair, not really carefully because of the incredible amount of stimulation he got, asking for more while he burried his face in the pillow to silence his depraved moans.

So the outlaw obliged and ate him out vigorously, each lick pushing the omega nearer of the edge till he cried out his pleasure loud enough to turn on the alpha. Twisted Fate went limp in this welcomed bliss while his partner crawled back to him and pulled him into a kiss, giving him a taste.

« Roll over, please. »

Twisted Fate did as asked, quite clumsily and relaxed back in the mattress when a gentle grip on his manhood awoke again his need. He spread his legs to accommodate Graves then locked it in his back, coaxing him into a quickening pace skin to skin. The heat, previously deminished, came back unforgiving and it made the omega embrace tight his mate, lips almost touching.

« M-more... » It sounded so broken, he felt ashamed but the safety and fondness he found in the other's gaze was more than comforting.

« I've got you. » As he kissed him with passion, a sloppy dance for the two of them.

All the omega needed was a rough pace, yet he took this slowly, sinking in inch by inch in fear that he would finish before his mate and _that's not going to happen_. The latter didn't appreciated that and rocked back as much as he could , hilting the alpha deep inside of him. They groaned in unison and without waiting more, Graves indulged him, keeping him as close as possible. The scent got stronger, a new urge he gave into as he marked the pale skin of his neck. He felt on his lips as much as he heard it the keen that resonnated when his cock brushed the spot deep inside his lover. Without faltering, he went back to it, again and again, merely rutting into his partner while he writhed beneath him. His knot wasn't there yet but soon so he took in hand TF's cock, drooling precum uselessly, and jerked him off. He was trying so hard not to come first, brows furrowed in concentration but he didn't miss the unrestrained scream that followed his ministrations. Not only he felt the full-body shudder that ran through the omega's body but also the sharp pain in his renewed bond mark, bringing a curious warmth in his chest.

And oh it was enough to make him come, knotting his now satisfied mate and giving all he had, seed, heart and soul. Then he fell back on the bed, trying not to crush Twisted fate under him. Once the remains of climax gone, he cupped the latter's face, noticing the few drops of his own blood then kissing him deep and passionate. The cardmaster's gaze wasn't as feverish as before and the usual smug look was quick to come back but he was still silent.

« That was mighty good. »

« I fucked you silent, that's what you wanna say ? »

« I didn't say that. But thank you Malcolm. »

Twisted Fate grinned, nuzzling the bite he just gave and relishing in the familiar scent mixed with his own. _Gunpowder and leather. So soothing_.


End file.
